


一辆翻了八百次的车车

by ilovecross



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovecross/pseuds/ilovecross
Summary: .......我真的是个英语废。
Relationships: Nightmare/Cross
Kudos: 22





	一辆翻了八百次的车车

“我们到了。”dream的气息有些不稳。  
…cross并未从刚刚的战斗回过神。  
what the hell？  
他只记得他在被classic和fell几个包围盖火锅后失去了意识……那么看起来是XG把他给重写了。  
cross并不知道这之中的过程.... 他是怎么从error那里拿回cross的灵魂的? 但. ... 这对于XG来说可能并不是什么难事。  
“cross？你在听吗？”  
“嗯？什么？你是…？”  
dream见他回神，无奈的把刚才的话重复一遍：“这里是omega时间线，所有失去时间线的人的避难所。至于我，是nightmare的弟弟，dream。”  
senpai的弟弟不也应该是一身石油吗？哦，好像那是后天的....  
“你好…我是cross。那么…你为什么要拿弓箭攻击他呢？”  
“啊？因为他要偷袭你不是吗？”  
“他有吗？”  
“没有吗？”  
猛骨沉默…  
沉默了一会儿后cross笑了出声，“好吧，这个问题看来是没有结论了。但是还蛮有趣的，你不觉得吗？很高兴认识你，dream。”  
“同样的，cross。虽然一开始我对你的做法并不是很认可……但在目睹了一切后我觉得你并不是坏家伙。”  
“哇哦，那可要谢谢你的宽宏大量了。”  
可是他的样子实在太狼狈了，他的披风甚至连一片完整的图案都看不出来，更何况还被那个眼眶流石油的骷髅来了一刀。  
“我觉得你可能需要处理一下自己的状况，dude。虽然你依然很精神。”  
“说得对，cross。我们可以去找某个时间线的【toriel】来帮忙。”  
这确实是一个奇特的地方。他见了不少于五个的考尔比的酒吧，以及各色各样的sans和papyrus，frisk和其他怪物们。  
如果呆在这里，他可以一天去一家酒吧而一周不重样了。  
呃……所有horrortale的除外。  
最终他们找到了一位和原版相差不多的toriel，她已经适应了乱七八糟，性格装束不一的sans，见到他们并没有多惊讶，倒是看到狼狈的dream她有些吃惊，“你是怎么伤成这样的kidoo?坐下让我来帮你处理。”  
“那真是太感谢了。”看起来dream是个很有礼节的骨头…比某个fell要好得多。  
不过多时他的伤势就处理好了…但是对于披风，toriel只能无奈的表示它实在没有修复的可能。  
dream似乎看起来更失落了。  
“怎么了dude?它有什么特别吗？”  
“事实上…他是我和我哥哥当初系在情感之树上的，在一个雨夜，哥哥为了御寒将它解了下来，系在了我身上。”  
“那还真的是很重要呢…不过相信如果你把事实告诉你哥哥，他一定会原谅你的。”  
“不…不会的。我们再也回不去了。”  
————————————————  
是啊，回不去。毕竟都已经变成那个石油章鱼了啊…  
cross和dream道了晚安，拿了自己房间的钥匙去开门。  
dream和他逛了一天的omega时间线，这些居民因为各种原因失去了家园。

就像cross一样。  
那难免让他想到了X-Gaster对他说的话。  
“我知道很难说服你，所以由你做出选择。我们会等着你，cross。”  
他做不出抉择。事实上，他从来不是善于选择的家伙，他更擅长于执行，比如听从chara的建议来重建xtale.... 虽然结果是失败的彻彻底底。

他打开房门，先睡一觉…总之他混沌的大脑拒绝继续运作了。他接下来应该做什么…挽回过错或者是怎么？那都不重要，最起码今天晚上不——  
卧槽，什么东西。  
cross哐的把门摔上。  
“怎么了cross？需要帮忙吗？”dream的声音从隔壁传过来。  
“呃，我想不需dude。”  
也许是他回想到了他过去干的事儿，所以联想到了这些事儿是在谁的帮助下完成的…再加上dream今天吃晚餐时对过去的追忆…让他看到了一只章鱼坐在那张属于他的床上的错觉。  
再次拉开门…  
那只章鱼…哦不nightmare，站在门后一脸看傻子的表情盯着他。  
于是他又一次开门关门。  
nightmare的眼神更糟糕了。这是看智障的眼神了。  
cross进门并把门关了。  
“well，我就不问你为什么在这里待着了boss…你是怎么进omega时间线的？”  
“这里和其他au有什么不同吗？”nightmare嗤笑，“你为什么会有我来不了的错觉？”  
“OK，OK，senpai举世无双。”cross注意到他的床上并没有沾到石油…这使他充满了躺下睡觉的决心。  
“我说过了不要用那个称呼叫我？”nightmare眯了眯眼，用触手把他吊起来。可是骷髅会被勒死吗？可能？  
“那好吧boss。你还说过你不是我随叫随到的。可现在正当我在思考关于你的事的时候，你恰巧出现在了我这里。”  
cross的谜之反驳莫名有些道理。  
“我来不过是因为你违反了我们的协定。你的活不仅没干完，还和我那蠢得要命的弟弟一块跑了。除此之外，你在想我的什么？”nightmare对此表现出了充足的兴趣。

cross此时直盯着nightmare。  
“不用害怕闪电…这件披风会带你远离一切危险。”

nightmare挑了挑眉，“dream告诉你的？他可真够无聊。”  
“可能吧。可是，senpai你过去真是个好哥哥啊。”cross眨眨眼。  
“那都过去了。还有你再提那个称呼就……”

不知道他在指自己还是cross。  
“怎么？如果你今晚你是来打架的话，senpai。”  
好吧。他确实不是来一挑二的。当然，来这儿是为什么nightmare都不知道，甚至靠cross的悲伤情绪把他找出来，看到这家伙就像刚见到一样阴郁——他对此全部都感到不愉快。  
等等，不愉快…？well…nightmare突然想到了什么。  
“那么，你以为我是来做什么的？”他从坐着的椅子上站起来，向床上的cross走去。  
“……”cross笑了出来。“哈，任何事——如果骷髅怪物做得到的话。”

cross发誓如果可以，他一定会把说那句话的自己掐死。  
但是——谁知道创造者们真的如此过分啊？  
骷髅怪物是怎么——呃，做爱的，亏她们也想的出来？  
不管怎么样........他必须要面对这颇为尴尬的局面。  
“不是吧？”nightmare嘲弄般的说，“你还真以为这事骷髅干不了？”  
“………艹。”所以他才敢撂大话的…什么该干的事啊！还是那句话，他想掐死过去的自己。  
“.....所以，要怎么做？”cross看向nightmare，坦诚的表明他真的对此一窍不通。尽管…cross发现他们两个都有应该是用来干这事的性器。  
“哼……”nightmare嗤笑出声，随手撕下一片床单，把他的眼给蒙上了。  
“？”  
“不知道是吧？那就别知道了。”  
这什么逻辑？cross还未曾出口反驳，他就不得不闭嘴了。  
他盆骨处的灵魂正被什么戳弄着，cross猜那大概是指骨之类…这令他想要惊叫出声，所以他闭上了自己的嘴。  
异物感和快感很快从他的脊柱攀向脑袋，cross用手捂住了自己的嘴——不这么做他就要叫出来了，尽管如此他还是漏出了一些呜咽。  
“呜……”  
nightmare表示不解：“你捂着嘴干嘛？”指骨的动作并没停，温凉的灵魂从抗拒到逐渐温和的包裹住他的指骨，甚至还流出少许液体，搞的他的指骨黏糊糊。  
“……”cross没有回答，他的腰骨难以自持的随着nightmare的动作做出反应，颤抖着上挺，趾骨不自觉的收紧，把床单扯出皱褶。  
眼睛被蒙上了…没有视野仿佛让他的听觉变灵敏了，他能清晰的听到nightmare对他这狼狈模样的轻笑和咕揪的水声…他用趾骨想都知道那是什么【水】，这让他更感到了羞耻。而且他的身体对外界的接触也…不妙…舒服过头了。  
搞什么啊……第一次做就这个反应？他几乎不敢想nightmare怎么看他的了。  
nightmare见他这副模样，捉弄他的心情愈发膨胀。哈，真有趣？  
于是cross感到他的灵魂被拿了出来…这玩意拿的出来吗？——！！！然后灵魂被放到了某个湿热的环境中。  
“呜———”cross几乎要被刺激的从床上弹起来了。  
过量的快感把他的脑子搞的一片混沌…生理性的泪水不由得流了出来，渗湿那片布条。  
更糟糕的是，nightmare的舌头灵活的活动着…他抖的发不出完整的话，只能漏出破碎的呻吟。  
“别…别舔了。噫！———”nightmare用舌头戳弄着软的一塌糊涂的灵魂，让他尖叫出声。  
nightmare把它拿出来，又戳了一下——果不其然又引起一声压抑的呜咽。  
”你，你真的是……真的是过分透了…”  
cross咬着牙说着。  
“这会儿不叫【senpai】了？”nightmare颇为戏谑的说着，把那玩意儿放回去。  
傻子都知道接下来要干嘛了。  
cross深吸一口气，尽管他做足了心理让他准备，被性器插入的感觉依然不是他忍得住的。  
有点痛。于是他起身凭感觉环住nightmare的颈椎，和他接吻。  
还好他嘴里不是石油味的。这令cross感觉稍微好了那么一点点。在接吻的过程中nightmare小幅度的抽插，真他妈紧过头了，他暗骂，进出相当不顺畅。  
cross也意识到了这点，他努力的不那么紧张…个鬼。想想他正和nightmare做这档子事他就耻的不行。  
骷髅应该不会窒息而死…可是cross主动结束了这个吻。他把布条解开，正视着night。  
好吧…他确实对这个章鱼有意思。而且，不止是有意思…他可能是个章鱼过激吹，他居然觉得隐忍着不大开大合的艹他的nightmare很帅气。不止如此，拿触手揍人，甚至揍他自己…等等，这时候nightmare可不帅而是可怕。  
“动吧。没事。”cross闷闷的说，他疑惑着。就算nightmare很帅气…他又是怎么栽的？明明是十条时间线都单着的单身骨。  
没想明白他就被快感淹没了。  
nightmare从前戏就在忍着不直接把这家伙按着艹哭，只要不是魔法出问题，这会儿再不上就——  
柔软温凉的灵魂包裹着性器，随着他的动作微微抽搐，cross抱着他在颈边压抑的喘气。  
“哈啊…………呜！太…太深了…”过头了，真的，这也太过头了…深处似乎更加敏感。cross本来就要被之前那套操作给搞高潮了…nightmare几个深顶就无声尖叫着射出魔法构成的白浊液体。  
灵魂颤抖着收缩，nightmare差点缴械。  
该死。  
没等cross过了不应期，他就继续了动作。  
“别！——噫——！等，等…一下，最起码…呜…”  
事实证明这话没用。cross闭嘴防止发出呻吟。  
生理泪水糊了一脸…他把nightmare抱得更紧了，似乎这样能减轻快感似的。  
这样不方便活动啊。于是nightmare和他接吻，一边把他换了个方向。cross轻微的喘了一声对他的行为表示默许。  
意识到他喜欢nm这个事实后，他一看到nightmare，大脑就难免叫嚣着喜欢喜欢喜欢，吵得他脑仁子疼（如果他有那东西的话）。完了，他真的栽的好惨。  
这种姿势进的更深了…cross半跪着承受着性器的抽插，指骨把床单抓的死紧，把脸埋到枕头里，像个逃避现实的鸵鸟。  
可是从盆骨处传来的感受又如此真实，快把他整疯掉了。他甚至挣扎着想要向前爬一点，但被nightmare拎着胫骨拖了回来接着挨肏。  
“……哈…呜…”cross扭过头，张口想说些什么就被吻堵住了嘴。  
“呜……停下…”cross像是在祈求，他是真的受不了…最起码他的理智告诉他在这么继续怕是要坏掉。  
“忍一会……”nightmare低沉的嗓音让他脑子里喜欢喜欢的声音更响了。  
cross说不出话了————他真的怕开口就是喜欢啥的。  
太丢人了。哦，丢骨了。  
随着几次深入的抽插，nightmare把那种魔法液体射了进去。  
“拜托dude…你有没有考虑怎么清理？”cross用他几乎哑了的嗓子挤出这句话。  
“没有。还和不和dream跑了？”  
cross很想一句跑你妈撂他脸上——可恶，他还是不敢。  
“我可没有…”他疲惫的讲，瘫着连一节骨头都不想再动了。  
在swap的时候还是你看着——呃，或许他没看，看着我嗝的，dude?  
“那就当你没跑。”nightmare倒是没在意，把他的衣服往身上套。  
“wait，你干嘛boss?”  
“带走给我打工。”  
？？？  
好吧…你开心就好，前辈。  
———————————————


End file.
